fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: SALVATION
Operation: SALVATION was a UNSC operation to repel the Covenant from the planet Nougat in the Lucozade System. Battle Covenant Arrival The newly elected Prophet of Salvation's fleet came into contact with the UNSC at 12:30 May 15, 2554, The fleet easily disposed of the UNSC Fleet stationed there then made landfall soon after, They didn't waste anytime in beginning the slaughter of Nougat's population, The local UNSC was able to send a distress call out at 16:23 May 15. Reinforcements The UNSC revived the distress call and within 12 hours Operation: SALVATION was a go, A whole fleet and army was organized to aid Nougat, The fleet reached Nougat at 06:57 May 16, it came into heavy contact with a Covenant ship witch was easily dealt with the fleet then began to garrison the planets defense. Counter Attacks As the battle for Nougat raged on Spartan teams were used to extract, assist or search for stranded, General Arnold Schwarzenegger set up a field command post in a police station located in New Bohan, Spartan team Shadow were given orders to kill the Prophet of Salvation. Raids on country's like Algonquin and Tudor were very common as they was the areas that attracted the most attention, The capital New London was raided several times by Spartan team Zulu with the support of ODSTs, Scorpion's, Vulture's, Falcon's and Hornet's in attempts to retake the Tudors capital, Team Zulu ended up meeting Shadow Team who was in Sector 10 taking care of 2 marines, 3 police officers and 10 civilians in a police station, Zulu took the survivors to safety and Shadow continued to hunt the Prophet. Covenant Change Tactics 22:18 May 17 5 Covenant ships began to engage UNSC Battle Group Delta on the planet, 3 Covenant ships landed over New London and started to glass the city, 2 UNSC destroyers, the UNSC Buy One Get One Free and UNSC Monster Munch teamed up with the frigates UNSC No More Sorrow, UNSC Next Time and UNSC Papercut in a attempt to take down the 3 Covenant ships designated as A1, A2 and A3, All 5 UNSC ships would team up on A1, Spartan Teams, Shadow, Zulu and Bokken would infiltrate A2 and use the ships weapons on A3. 00:54 May 18 UNSC Papercut, UNSC Buy One Get One Free and UNSC No More Sorrow are all destroyed buy the Covenant ship designated as A1, The Spartan teams were soon successful in taking control over A2, Shot down A3 then the UNSC Next Time and UNSC Monster Munch finish off A1, The Spartans then use the captured ship to assist the UNSC Reach For The Stars in taking down a CCS-class battlecruiser witch was almost done with glassing the city of Croyland. Spartan's On The Front Lines 13:43 May 28 All 3 Spartan teams lose the Covenant ship A3 but take a CCS-class battlecruiser down with the ship, Shadow are told to continue hunting, Zulu are told to aid New London while Bokken relocate to a small town outside New London called Bravil, Zulu make it back to New London and assist some ODSTs in retaking a museum then Zulu split into Zulu Blue witch held position and was Zoe-B219, Katie-B121 and Niko-B300 and Zulu Red who went on the offensive the attacks and was Bobby-B070, Jason-B255 and Liz-B154. 17:39 May 31 Shadow Team went deep behind enemy lines to gather Intel on the Prophets location, clearing out the city's Enfield and Albion on there own finding no survivors, While on route to a Covenant base in New Moscow Shadow met a force of about 80 civilians held up in a hotel fighting the Covenant, Shadow Team split into two teams Shadow A to continue hunting the Prophet and was Daniel-A093, Shaun-A273 and Emily-A118 while Shadow B would escort the civilians out of the city and to a safe location and was Sandra-A066, Matt-A058 and Lauren-A191. Death Of The Prophet Of Salvation 18:30 June 9 Shadow Team regroup just outside the city borders of Rotterdam and plan a attack on the Covenant flag ship to kill the Prophet, Shadow Team hijack a Phantom and fly right into the ships loading bay, A massive firefight breaks out in the loading bay and Shadow Team again split into two teams, A after the Prophet and B after the command bridge. 23:44 June 9 Shadow A enter the Prophets chamber but find it to be empty then Shadow B contact A informing them that the Prophet has been locked in the Brutes barracks, Shadow then assault the Brute barracks in 6 different locations closing in on he Prophet, Shadow regroup and make there way to the final room meeting very strong and highly ranked Brutes, Hunters, Jackals, Skirmishers and Grunts, Shadow Team breach the Prophets room only to be met by 12 Brute Honor Guards, Shadow Team killed the Brute Honor Guards, the Prophet and then the flag ship. Covenant Retreat 15:03 June 12 The remaining Covenant ships regroup and try to make Last of the Covenant June 28 - 30 The Covenant began to rally on the Island of New Middelburg, The Spartan teams are given new orders, Shadow to assault the middle island, Zulu to assault the east island and Bokken to assault the west island. Fall of Team Bokken 08:45 June 1 Team Bokken were over run in Landown and split up with Participants Ships UNSC * Covenant Loyalists * Personnel UNSC *Spartan I General Arnold Schwarzenegger *Spartan II Jayde *Spartan II Liam-007 *Spartan II Hasan-115 *Spartan III – IV Matt-A058 *Spartan III – IV Sandra-A066 *Spartan III – IV Daniel-A093 *Spartan III – IV Emily-A118 *Spartan III – IV Lauren-A191 *Spartan III – IV Shaun-A273 *Spartan III Bobby-B070 *Spartan III Ben-B095 *Spartan III Katie-B121 *Spartan III Liz-B154 *Spartan III Zoe-B219 *Spartan III Jason-B255 *Spartan III Niko-B300 *Spartan III Emma-G004 *Spartan III Reece-G007 *Spartan III Alexander-G064 *Spartan III Sam-G096 *Spartan III Ashley-G130 *Spartan III Gemma-G299 Covenant Loyalists *